


Can't help that I do

by Shirolovesyoubaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolovesyoubaby/pseuds/Shirolovesyoubaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith aren't the best when it comes to bonding,  but when they do its worth while.  Even the smallest of things can make your heart race,  and for Lance it's Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help that I do

**Author's Note:**

> See end for more notes!  
> I was sort of just brainstorming as I went along. Nothing is for sure accurate, but this was made for fun and just something to keep spirits up. Enjoy!

> **Sometimes you make me want to scream**

Unexplainable,  the way Keith would smile cheek to cheek at the smallest of things hoping nobody would notice.  Unfortunately there was always someone watching,  that someone being Lance,  the rather tall male who couldn't begin to give a damn if people didn't like when he would burst out into fits of laughter. Whenever Keith would smile Lance was always the first to catch it, though always refrained from making it noticeable that he would so not to embarrass his mullet owning friend. Whether it be the way his eyes crinkled at the corner from laughing or the way he'd wrap his arms around himself when trying to hold in the excitement,  Lance knew then and there he had fallen captive to Keith's happiness.  He would do every little thing just to see his friend smile,  cracking a harmless joke and even teasing them.  At points Lance feared his jokes had gone too far... that is before Keith's blank face gave into the laughter he was holding in,  not allowing himself to admit maybe Lance wasn't that bad after all. 

"Hey,  Keith?" Lance called out from the kitchen,  peering around the corner in search of his friend who had stayed the night to play a round of twister with him " Say, if I was the only person besides yourself on earth and you had a choice to kiss me farewell in our very last moment,  would you?" He joked without thought. Not quite catching onto it,  Keith answered with all seriousness,  eyebrows raised as his hands fiddled with a paper of instructions, "I'd kiss you even before our dying moment. " 

To  that reply Lances facial expression dropped from cheerful to disbelief,  cheeks warming up and his teeth now gnawing on his lower lip.  Okay,  now it was really hard to believe any of that was true,  or maybe Keith was just pulling his leg since well...they really weren't dying? Or maybe even if they were here probably just felt bad that Lance, by some chance had dreamed of kissing Keith but instead would wrap his arms around a pillow late at night and started smooching away. 

"You're not serious are you? Because I mean I was just saying it IF something were to happen." Lance spoke up again,  eyes on Keith who was currently looking over the couch, a small smile sneaking its way on his lips. Trying to detect what Lance was currently feeling was near impossible,  but also evident.  It was a great chance to tease him and so Keith did.

"Unless you want me kissing someone else. "

 

"Fuck off, that's not cool. " He groaned and went back inside the kitchen, his footsteps loud against the wooden floor.  "Come on,  I was joking,  Lance! It's a joke!" Keith's laughter could be heard and also the sound of the couch moving against the floor,  an awful sound that was cringe worthy as Keith headed to the kitchen to comfort his friend. 

"You're an ass." Lance stated, and if he didn't say it before he said it now, muttering a few curses in Spanish just before Keith slammed his hand to the others shoulder, laughter beginning to stiffle and then finally decease. 

"How about if it wasn't the end of the world." Keith started, the hand on Lance's shoulder giving a little grip, then loosening before he continued "And I wanted to kiss you?"

A short period of silence flooded the kitchen,  Lance's hands tapping on the counter and his eyelids resting themselves in order to stir up an answer.  Finally it came to him,  instead of giving Keith an answer that would satisfy him,  Lance turned around and gave a toothy grin right before he'd lean on and whisper "That's gay. " The only reaction and the best reaction that Lance got out of Keith was his mouth agape,  staring at Lance as if he'd offended his very being. Truth is,  Keith was the gayest of them all, and if Lance would quit being oblivious and occupied with his own feelings towards Keith, he would see Keith shared the feeling too. 

**Author's Note:**

> (First Voltron drabble here. I'm not that great at portraying the characters yet, but I really felt there was need for more light hearted things. Please give feedback!  
> This was purely made for fun and I have no idea what I'm m doing. )


End file.
